1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a battery carrier sliding device of an electric wheelchair. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved battery carrier sliding device that can be dislocated or reassembled manually to the electric wheelchair with a single hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
The main purpose of the wheelchair is to provide a movable facility for disabled people. For those using a manual wheelchair, hands are used to push the wheel. The physical demand on disabled people is great. It is not only inconvenient, but it also restricts the traveling distance and the traveling speed. The electric wheelchair, on the other hand, provides an easy-to-use and convenient wheelchair for disabled people. The movement of the wheelchair and its traveling directions can be controlled easily through an electrical control system that does not require great physical demand to operate. However, most of the electric wheelchairs in the current market are comprised of a heavy battery box that creates inconvenience and is restrictive to those disabled people who are paralyzed in a majority of their muscular functions.
Taiwanese Patent, 308866, teaches a battery box for an electric wheelchair utilizing sliding devices that are located on both sides of the battery box. The sliding poles are formed on both sides of the seat of the electric wheelchair so that the battery box is located below the seat. An anti-sliding block is formed on each end of the sliding pole so that the battery box is prevented from sliding out from the sliding poles. However, the battery box design taught in the Patent 308866 has certain disadvantages. The design of the battery box of the electric wheelchair is restrictive in that only particular types of batteries can fit into the battery box. Moreover, in order to remove the battery box, the anti-sliding blocks and the sliding poles are required to be disassembled first before the battery box can be removed.
Taiwanese Patent 364356 shows a battery box for an electric wheelchair that utilizes the space below the seat of the electric wheelchair. The patent teaches a battery box in which both sides of the seat of the electric wheelchair are designed with space to locate batteries. A hole is formed respectively on both sides of the top portions of the space to locate the flexible inserting shaft. A circular supporting pole is formed respectively on the front part and the back part of the space to support the battery. A semi-circular shaped battery carrier is utilized to locate a battery positioned below the seat of the electric wheelchair. It is clear that in order to utilize such kind of batter box design, the battery must be able to fit into this kind of design, the semi-circular battery carrier. Further, the process of removing the battery involves the steps of removing the components of those devices below the seat, such as the flexible inserting shafts, so that the battery boxes can be removed from both sides of the electric wheelchair. To reconnect the battery box is to reverse the procedure. Therefore, it is obvious that this kind of battery box design is inconvenient when changing the batteries.
Another Taiwanese Patent, 469824, illustrates a battery box of an electric wheelchair that is comprised of a square-shaped supporting frame that is located horizontally beneath the seat of the electric wheelchair. A battery is located in a battery box in a square-shaped supporting frame. To alter or change the battery, the battery box must be manually pushed up, that is, perpendicular to the seat so that the battery box can be removed. The relocation of the battery box is to reverse the above-mentioned procedure. From the teaching of Patent 469824, removing the battery box or replacing the battery box requires certain components, such as the screws of the sliding poles, to be removed first. Moreover, a stop planet is utilized in Patent 469824 to prevent the battery box from sliding out of its position on the electric wheelchair. However, the stop planet is required to be removed first before the battery box can be disconnected or reconnected to the electric wheelchair.
Thus, it is obvious the above-mentioned battery box designs in prior arts require an extensive removal process of the components from the electric wheelchair in order to disconnect or reconnect the batter box. To change a battery in the battery box of these conventional designs, a considerable amount of time and energy would be necessary. Therefore, it is one of the main purposes of the present invention to provide an improved battery box design for the electric wheelchair that is easy to disconnect and reconnect manually. More particularly, the main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved battery box design that can be detached or reattached with a single hand.